1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light fixture control system with which a light fixture is prevented from dimming due to an inrush current occurring when a fan motor is activated.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, in vehicles such as motorcycles, radiator fan motors are driven when engine cooling water is increased in temperature to be a predetermined threshold value or higher (refer to Japanese patent publication No. Sho-63-58132 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho-59-13333 as examples).
Referring to FIG. 3 of the present invention, a description of when the driving current of a fan motor turns ON and OFF is set forth. The fan motor is triggered to turn ON and OFF by the cooling water of a radiator reaching a threshold value. The fan is driven to lower the temperature of the cooling water through the radiator.
In the above conventional example, as described in the foregoing, when the fan motor turns from ON to OFF, as shown in section A of FIG. 3, current flowing in the fan motor is considerably higher for a short time than the current when the motor is stationary.
Thus, when the headlights or taillights of a vehicle are on, for example, during night driving, the voltage (light voltage) of the headlight or taillight connected to the same power supply is affected by the occurrence of an inrush current and therefore rapidly drops.
As a result, if a vehicle includes no battery to reduce weight and give a higher priority to mobility, it is necessary to prevent such a voltage drop because of dependence on an AC generator for the power supply. Therefore, the electric power generation capability of the AC generator has to be increased, or the amount of light of the headlights and taillights has to be reduced. Accordingly, the cost of the vehicle will be increased.